


Fuite ?

by Melie



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fourth Wall, Français | French, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Deadpool & Bob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuite ?

Prendre ses jambes à son cou : en voilà une bonne idée, Bob. Pas qu'il y ait grand chose d'autre à faire, après tout, face aux X-Men – et puis, c'est un réflexe bien ancré, grâce à Hydra. Une fois certain qu'on ne le suit pas, Bob se risque à faire quelques pas en arrière – assez pour entendre la conversation de Deadpool.

« Emma Frost ! Toujours aussi courte, la tenue... je me demande s'ils oseront aller aussi loin pour Alice Eve ? C'est elle qui doit jouer la Reine Blanche dans le prochain film, vous saviez pas ? ... sinon, ça va la vie ? »


End file.
